iSaint Valentine
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Why does the school have to organize a dance in the most cold part of the year? "  Freddie chuckled.  " Maybe because it's Winter-Dance? "


**Heeeey, what's up? I really was in the mood for a cheesy, story so here it is! XD**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Why does the school have to organize a dance in the most cold part of the year? "

Freddie chuckled.

" Maybe because it's Winter-Dance? "

The two frenemies were at Freddie's house, avoiding the usual Saint Valentine dance, the dumbest holiday ever, according to them.

Sam rolled her eyes " It was a rhetorical question, Fredenstein, that didn't need an answer "

He just shook his head, smiling a bit.

They kept silent for a while, trying to focus on the film on TV, until Sam asked " Why does the school have to organize a dance in the most cold part of the year? "

Freddie looked at her, confused " You already asked me, remember? "

She snorted " Whatever. I just don't get it. Why would someone like to scamper in high heels with this weather outside? " she asked, pointing at the window. Freddie turned around and saw it was storming.

" I don't think boys wear high heels " he answered wisely " And then, Carly likes this kind of things "

" Of course she does. _She_ has a boyfriend "

" Adam is a good guy. He really likes her, even if she left him at Webicom attacked by those insane Creddiers! _And_, before you ask me why I'm not jealous, I'll tell you: I got over Carly "

" Good to know " Sam shrugged, trying not to smile.

He noticed her, but said nothing. He didn't really want to face his feelings for her – he was too scared.

" Anyway, I'm glad she's getting fun. Even if without her I'm stuck to spend Saint Valentine with _you_ "

Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing she was just kidding: it wasn't the first time they spend some time together, especially Saint Valentines. Now that he thought about it, there hasn't been _one_ Saint Valentine where they haven't been together.

The first they spent together was when they were eleven and they just met because of Carly. They were in the iCarly studio, and Freddie had given Carly a bouquet of roses, before finding out she had a date with a guy from their school. He was heartbroken and Sam, rolling her eyes, gave him half of a fat cake, to cheer him up. He found out later that it fell on the floor, that's why she gave him, but he didn't mind.

When they were twelve, they made a special iCarly episode about Saint Valentine. Freddie was still after Carly, and he gave her a box of chocolates this time. Sam ate them all, since Carly had already eaten all the ones the iCarly fan sent her. She had a stomachache, then, and Spencer had to bring her to the doctor, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

When they were thirteen, Carly begged them to go on a double date with her and Tom, a cute boy she had a crush on. After a lot of _No way! _and _Forget about it! _they were forced to meet the couple at the Groovy Smoothie, only to find out they were already kissing. Sam and Freddie just shrugged and drank smoothies the whole afternoon, with no problems: they were getting used to spend _that_ holiday together.

The fourth saint Valentine they spent together was really funny. After a long argument, Sam told Freddie she had a boyfriend, and that was going to spent her Saint Valentine with him. He told her the same (saying girlfriend, not boyfriend, of course!) and they met accidentally at the cinema, all alone. Since they were there, they decided to watch a film together and, as more as they hated to admit, they really enjoyed that "date".

When they were fifteen, Freddie was afraid things would have become more awkward between them, since they had shared their first kiss together. But they didn't. Carly was in Yakima to visit her granddad, and Sam just appeared in front of Freddie's house asking " So, what do you wanna do today? " as if it was a day like another.

" Hey? Benson? Are you listening to me or not? " Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts.

" What? Were you saying something? "

Sam rolled her eyes " I said, have you got some chocolate in this house? "

" Chocolate? Sure, why? "

" Hmmm, maybe because I wanna eat it? " she asked, sarcastic.

It was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes " Eating chocolate on Saint Valentine? Hurray for the cliché! " he joked.

" If you want to make this cliché, you should have already kissed me " said Sam, making him blush " And, anyway, yeah, I want eat chocolate on Saint Valentine, got a problem with that? "

Freddie shook his head quickly, getting up " Follow me " he said.

Sam followed him into his bedroom, where he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a box " I keep food supplies here " he said, answering at her question look " And I happen to have some chocolate too "

Sam smiled as he handed her packet of sweets. She chose a little bar of chocolate, and ate it slowly, to savor it better.

Freddie looked at her absently, with a curious feeling in his stomach, asking himself why he never noticed she was so beautiful.

" Enjoying it, are we? " he asked, smirking.

Sam shot him a death glare, swallowing the last bit " Shut up "

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, and Freddie said the first thing that crossed his mind " Do you want a kiss? "

Sam's eyes widened " What? Are you tired of living? "

Realizing he's been misunderstood, Freddie said " I… I meant a Chocolate Kiss. The… the sweet one "

Sam nodded " Yeah, yeah, I'll take the kiss "

He took a Chocolate kiss from the packed and handed it to her. Sam, however, didn't take it.

Freddie looked at her, noticing her eyes weren't looking at the packet, but him.

He swallowed, feeling the sensation in his stomach growing stronger and stronger. They were killer bees, not butterfly, for sure.

He didn't know, though, Sam was feeling that too " Not that kind of kiss " she said, smirking.

" Oh! Oh, sure! I mean… I.. well – She cut him off pressing her lips onto his.

It was slow at first, then she put her arms around his neck and he moved one of his hands in her hair to keep her closer. The kiss grew more passionate, with their tongues fighting for dominance. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the best kiss of their lives.

The broke apart, breathless, and trying not to smile.

" Do… do you want that kiss now? " Freddie asked nervously, not knowing what to say.

Sam smirked " Nahhh, I think I found something that tastes better "

He chuckled " Cheesy much? "

" Shut up, Benson! "

" So, you had your chocolate, you had your kiss… I think this Saint Valentine turned out pretty cliché… "

" Maybe I like this way… " Sam smirked before kissing him again.

* * *

**I told ya. Cheesy.**

**Anyway, review or my maths test will be awful! And you don't want that, right? RIGHT? XD**


End file.
